


All About Us

by beautywind



Category: The Accountant (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-07 10:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 前言：1.這是用中文寫成的小說。2.這本預計於2018/5出成同人誌，會在台灣販售，所以「不會」在網路上連載全文，只會公佈部份（約一萬字）試閱。3.配對為兄弟、C/B，克里斯x布拉克斯，無逆。4.ABO設定有，請自行注意簡介：講述兄弟兩重逢後，克里斯明明答應一週內要聯繫布拉克斯，卻遲遲未做，究竟後續是？





	1. Chapter 1

克里斯瞪著手機，他的身體前後晃動著、拇指及中指夾著黑色眼鏡框隨著節奏來回摩搓著，他維持這個姿勢快兩小時了，卻還沒決定要不要打給布拉斯頓，此舉對重視效率的克里斯而言非常不尋常，此時手機卻突然響了，一個熟悉的笑臉彈在螢幕上，克里斯意興闌珊的滑開。

「你打給他了嗎？」賈斯婷一開口便直奔重點，畢竟克里斯已經猶豫了六天，今天是兄弟兩約定聯繫的最後一日，這很不像她所認識的克里斯，只要有件事沒完成就會強迫症發作、進而抓狂的類型，居然還沒打？難道他弟弟不算在「未完成事項清單」嗎？

克里斯沉默不語，對峙一陣子後依然是賈斯婷率先長嘆一聲，她在克里斯的委託下已經監視布拉斯頓有十年之久，當然知道那個可憐的小傢伙這周都眼巴巴的守著手機，活像是被人丟棄的小狗，一心等著他的哥哥捎來問候。

「你之前不是說一週內會聯繫他嗎？」賈斯婷追問道。

「我怕我會忍不住。」克里斯直接坦承自己的顧慮，在他還想說些什麼的時候，滴滴作響的定時手錶打斷了他，又到了他每天晨練的時間，然而他們連這周該鎖定的新客戶都還沒討論，克里斯跟賈斯婷保證二十分鐘後回打給她。

「親愛的，你此時迫切需要通話的對象不應該是我。」賈斯婷在被掛掉以前補了這句，希望一向果斷的男人能下定決心。

克里斯將房間的燈熄滅，閃光燈及噪音都準備就緒，用新買的木棍在自己的小腿上來回施力，他閉上眼睛，想起重逢那天弟弟連續推他好幾下、咆哮著對他的不滿，像隻被拋棄的幼犬張牙舞爪，克里斯卻無法忽視空氣中飄散著一股因情緒激動而變得濃厚的柑橘甜味，即使混雜著他人無關的血味、激烈槍戰後飄散的煙硝味，克里斯依舊能在這麼紛雜的氣味中清楚辨認。

那是專屬於弟弟的味道。

尤其弟弟以手臂卡住他的喉嚨摁在牆上質問時，兩人的距離靠得那麼近，好聞的氣味不斷竄入他的鼻腔，克里斯那麼一瞬間有些恍神，要屏息幾秒才能讓自己鎮定下來。

這就是為什麼他遲遲無法下定決心聯繫布拉斯頓的原因。

床頭櫃上的音響持續發出震耳欲聾的噪音，克里斯神智卻回到十五歲那年的夏天，主唱嘶吼叫囂的裂嗓逐漸遠去，取而代之的是在樹上唧唧不停高唱的蟬鳴，熱得發暈的他轉開冰水直接往頭頂上澆灌，斗大的水珠沿著他發紅的雙頰不斷滾落，彷彿這樣就能緩解燥動的脈博，然而他卻一直靜不下心，心臟不受控制的跳得飛快，不能去想、不要去想。

一直這麼逼迫自己，十五歲的克里斯卻無法將稍早映入眼簾的畫面從腦中抹去。

剛剛他一直沒等到弟弟來晨練，父親去拿報紙了，所以還沒發現布拉斯頓正在賴床。不希望弟弟又被父親責罰的他理所當然回房找他，還沒走到房間，五感比尋常人還敏銳的克里斯就聞到水果的氣味，隨著他逐漸靠近兄弟共睡的房間時，那股氣息就越發明顯，像是拇指掐進果皮剝開的瞬間綻放的酸甜味，難道弟弟在房內吃東西嗎？

手指輕推開房門的同時，清新甘甜的橘子味便迎面撲來，克里斯感覺心臟漏跳了一拍，這不是普通的果香，這是……他無法形容，只能感覺自己的身體起了前所未有的變化，喉嚨異常乾渴的他嚥了嚥口水，第六感告訴自己必須馬上離開，然而腦中有另外一道聲音叫囂著：必須要弄清楚弟弟到底在幹麻。

「哈啊、啊……哥哥……」就在克里斯還沒出聲的時候，一道細小卻混著濃濃哭腔的聲音悶悶的從床上傳來，克里斯聽到這聲無助的叫喚緊張了，難道弟弟受傷了？

就在他往房內再踏入一步的時候，才發現布拉斯頓沒有睡在上鋪，反而窩在屬於他的下鋪，這很反常，弟弟從來不會碰他的東西，更別提誤睡在他的床上、還弄亂他折好的被子。

比起擺放好的東西被破壞的焦躁，克里斯更擔心布拉斯頓怎麼了，胞弟裹著他的棉被縮成一團，只露出一小節凌亂的髮絲，呼吸也非常紊亂，似乎在忍耐著什麼。

「對不起……嗚嗚……哥哥、啊……」十分痛苦的布拉斯頓沒有注意到房門開了一半，他早上起來便感覺身體異常火熱，一把火從他體內往外延燒，一開始以為是感冒發燒了，卻沒那麼簡單，皮膚像是被什麼東西撐開，緊繃到十分敏感，就連衣物輕微的摩擦都會讓他不適。

如果只是肉體上的疼痛，他還能忍耐，但是最讓布拉斯頓難受的不僅於此。

他不由自主被一股味道吸引，那是從哥哥的下舖傳來的，鐵鏽跟煙硝味混在一起傳入他的鼻腔，瞬間緩解在他體內竄動的無名火，以往聞到都不覺怎樣，怎麼今天感覺特別不同？他深吸好幾口，卻遠遠覺得不夠，像是喝下海水般，原以為能緩解口渴卻適得其反。

布拉斯頓吞了吞口水，偷偷看了哥哥的下舖好幾眼，知道哥哥有潔癖的他平常根本不敢擅動克里斯的任何東西，可是……現在的他真的好難受，如果只是借哥哥的床舖躺一下，不要被發現的話……

可是哥哥討厭這樣，如果被發現的話，也許又會發作吧？他不想要造成哥哥的困擾。

猶豫不決的布拉斯頓嗚咽幾聲，仰頭倒在自己被褥上喘著氣，頭好昏、口好渴，他有想過是否能借哥哥的衣服，但是克里斯一向都把自己的衣物分門別類整齊的放在衣櫃內，絕對不會像他床上扔一件、椅子上也掛一條；對方良好的收拾習慣此時成了布拉斯頓最大的困擾，雖然衣櫃就在門的那側，但全身發燙兼頭暈的他走到門口都有問題，更別說去衣櫃那邊了。

解決燃眉之急的方式似乎只剩一個……布拉斯頓又探出頭凝視兄長整齊的床舖，只要一下下就好……

他艱難的爬下梯子，一開始只是坐在下舖的床緣，想著這樣就好，然而那股味道太好聞，他回過神來的時候，已經鬼使神差的躺在兄長的床上，布拉斯頓一直說服自己躺一下就會起來，免得哥哥撞見，然而身體的灼熱卻不減反增，他急得都快哭了，積蓄的淚水在明亮的大眼內轉呀轉的，少年瞪著兄長折好的被單，心想著借一下就好，顫抖的手指猶豫了很久才抓住棉被的一角。

對不起，哥哥。他不知道自己怎麼了，意志力比平常還薄弱，他根本忍耐不住、甚至不想忍耐。  
如果是這種情況，哥哥一定能扛過去的吧？

布拉斯頓一邊唾棄自己的軟弱，一邊緊緊摟住兄長的棉被，明明知道不可以，他卻貪戀著這股氣味、不想離去，深入肺腑的味道讓他皮膚底下燒灼的溫度緩和許多，取而代之的是另外一種渴望，想被人觸摸、想被這股味道的主人抱住。

這樣一想，熱源全部匯聚到下身，少年早過了初次夢遺的年紀，知道這代表什麼意思，他應該要回去自己床上、或去浴室解決。

怎麼樣都不應該在哥哥的床上用，會被發現、難善後、而且哥哥會生氣。

這些道理他都懂，然而此時的他卻無法好好思考，滿腦子只想著快把這破事解決了，如果拿衛生紙接著，就不會用髒了吧？

「對不起……哥哥……我真的很抱歉。」布拉斯頓最後還是屈服在情慾下，手伸進內褲裡握住前端已溼潤的陰莖，他一邊套弄著，一邊卻無助的哭了出來，明明身體不再疼痛，甚至比平常還舒服，他卻一點都不感到開心，一般的弟弟根本不會被兄長的味道吸引，進而做出這種事吧？他是不是不正常？

克里斯看到的就是這個場景。

即使布拉斯頓背對著他，他也猜得出來弟弟在做什麼，他明白這是很正常的生理紓解，也不是第一次見到弟弟動手解決，他不懂的是為什麼要在他的床上做？為什麼……要不斷的跟他道歉？

更可怕的是，那股柑橘甜味就是從弟弟身上散發出來的，混著少年的汗水跟淚水似乎變得更香，克里斯耳邊幾乎能聽到自己過快的心跳，他忍不住伸手壓住胸口，彷彿這樣就能斥令它跳得小力點，他覺得頭很暈、臉也很熱，明明之前布拉斯頓拉著他去看第一隻A片的時候，他毫無反應到小弟直說無趣，怎麼現在只是看著弟弟手淫、加上這股味道，他居然……起反應了？而且他居然想要上前碰觸對方，想低聲安慰弟弟別哭了、想用自己的手替布拉斯頓解決。

他在想什麼？

驚覺自己腦中冒出的念頭，克里斯低頭發現自己的褲檔已隆起一塊，他慌張的別過臉朝外跑去，一邊跑一邊念著所羅門的童謠，即使跟父親迎面撞上他也沒停下腳步，不行，他不能去想、不能去想弟弟用軟軟的哭腔喊著他、不能去想弟弟摟著自己的棉被做那件事、不能去想那股在肺部深處灼燒的柑橘味、彷彿充盈著每顆肺泡，就連自己的喘息都帶有一絲甜味。

屬於弟弟的甜味。

他衝到外頭，不由分說轉開水龍頭，希望激烈的水流沖走他荒誕的念頭，克里斯還嫌水力不夠強，執拗的把鐵製的轉柄擰到動彈不得為止。

「所羅門格蘭迪，星期一出生、星期二受洗、星期三結婚、星期四染疾、星期五病危、星期六過世、星期日下葬，這就是所羅門格蘭迪的結局。」一次不夠，再念第二次，耳邊的蟬鳴吵得他頭有點痛，冰水刺得他的臉頰已經有些泛疼，然而他沒有停下、他不敢停下、他不能停下。

「克里斯。」一道男嗓從身後傳來，克里斯恍若未聞，直到水柱不再從頭頂澆灌而下時，他才有些疑惑的抬起頭，映入眼簾的身影背著光，他一如既往讀不出父親的情緒，垂在身旁的手卻悄悄抓緊褲管。

滴滴滴滴、滴滴滴滴。

定時鬧鐘的聲響拉回克里斯的神智，二十分鐘的訓練時間飛也似的過去了，他盯著那串閃著水藍光芒的10：01，又回頭看了一眼擱在床頭櫃上的手機，他到底該怎麼做呢？

TBC


	2. All About US ch.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章字數有點多，已達之前說的1萬字試閱標準，但是應該之後會再更新一章。  
> 正文下收：

遠在密西西比州的布拉斯頓躺在床上，不知第幾次拿起手機又放下，床邊的垃圾桶已塞滿橘色的糖果包裝紙，有些紙屑還散落在桶子邊；他煩躁的咬了咬嘴裡的棒棒糖，只剩一點的橘色小糖球喀哩喀哩的從塑膠軟棒上脫落，細微聲響在全黑寂靜的室內顯得特別清晰。

他不懂自己的哥哥為什麼還沒打來，今天是第七天了，再三分鐘就過午夜，算第八天了。他的兄長是個言出必行，決不食言的人……好吧，至少十年前最後一次見面都是如此。

不會又要讓他等個十年吧？

「啊啊啊啊！我不要啦！」布拉斯頓像小孩般鬼吼鬼叫，在床上撒潑、賴皮的滾來滾去，滾到最左邊的時候，手機突然響了，嚇得他一個重心沒穩住，整個人隨著慣性定律跌下床，發出碰的聲響，順便撞倒了垃圾桶，包裝紙這下灑得滿地都是。

他卻顧不得疼痛，立刻爬上床抓過手機，興奮的像終於等到主人回家的狗般靜不下來，但還沒開心過三秒，等看清楚來電人名後，他就如洩了氣的皮球長嘆一聲後，了無生趣的把電話扔到一旁，打算繼續裝死，就如他過去六天所做的一樣。

來電者卻不打算這麼快放棄，連續響了三次，布拉斯頓持續拿枕頭悶住耳朵，沒聽到、沒聽到。  
直到轟的一聲，他感覺地板震了一下，布拉斯頓才迅速抓起床頭的槍往外查看，來者穿了一席漂亮的白西裝，還隨意的把用過的RPG扔在他家的地板上。

「老天，現在是我休假時間耶，這是妳第幾次把我家門炸飛了？」布拉斯頓翻了個白眼，一邊把槍收回後腰，一邊抱怨的踩過客廳物品碎裂的殘骸，連電視螢幕也被炸壞了，嘶嘶作響的冒出陣陣黑煙。

「我已經傳過簡訊警告你如果你再不接我電話，我就帶著驚喜來找你。」戴著墨鏡的女人完全沒把下屬的埋怨當一回事，動作優雅的拍落沾到西裝的塵屑，繼而熟門熟路走到對方的餐桌，逕自拉開椅子坐下，順便敲了敲桌面要布拉斯頓也滾過來。

「我不是跟妳說我要辭職？妳前幾天批准不就沒事了？」沒得到胞兄聯繫的布拉斯頓心情已經夠糟了，根本沒心情搭理半夜跑來自家還把大門跟客廳炸壞的主管，他只想著快把人請走。

「我也說過你沒好好跟我交待那天在客戶家到底出了什麼差錯，委託人死亡就算了，還驚動到警方，然後你卻回來跟我說你要離職？」女人重重的把一罐東西放在桌上，往布拉斯頓的方向推，後者轉開罐蓋，裡面是一堆橙色包裝的加倍佳棒棒糖，只有橘子口味，沒混其他雜七雜八的。

「我都遵照繁瑣的流程、按額賠償公司的損失了，對上頭而言根本沒差吧。」面色稍霽的布拉斯頓從罐子內撈出一根糖果，一邊撕開包裝一邊敷衍的回應，總不能坦承意外找到失散多年的兄長，胞兄還不讓委託人多說幾句就一槍爆了對方的頭吧？

與其說失散多年，不如說是刻意避開他吧？布拉斯頓有些悶悶不樂的把糖果塞入嘴裡，哥哥說出那句「我知道你在哪裡」妥妥顯示這是單方面的資訊不對等啊！嗚嗚……

「你之前都表現得很好，幾乎沒失手過，即使有也不是大錯，這次也是我罩你，上層才沒繼續追查；但是你回報給我的就是離職？叫我去哪裡找人替代你呀？」女主管發現坐在對面的布拉斯頓有點走神，用指頭敲了敲桌面喚回男人的注意力後才繼續勸留。

「妳之前沒有我，還不是坐到現在這位置了？這一行的死傷離散機率特高，大家都是來來去去的，妳幹麻特別捨不得我呀？當然，幫我跟上面解釋這件事，我還是很感激妳的。只是我真的另有生涯規劃……妳那什麼表情？」布拉斯頓對上主管挑高單眉一臉不以為然的表情，原本壓下的火又冒了上來，三更半夜這瘋婆子跑來他家炸他大門、壞他電視，他都能忍，坐下來好聲好氣跟她解釋還一臉不信，到底要怎樣？單挑嗎？

「因為很多鬼扯蛋的離職原因多半都是生涯規劃，像我們做這行的，不可能說洗手不幹就不幹；一條狐狸只會變老、毛色變灰，但絕不會改吃素；所以要嘛真的是另有安排，要嘛就是你被人挖角……」女主管眼神閃過一絲凌厲，緩緩從口袋掏出一隻煙，打火機的短暫光芒照得她的表情晦暗不明。

「聽著，我再說一次，我不是被其他公司挖角，只是……之前我跟妳說過一直在調查的事情，最近終於有點眉目了，我不可能放棄。」布拉斯頓嘆了一口氣，他知道上司一直偏愛他，只是沒想到自己要離開時，對方會這麼費力挽留，畢竟她也是開除人不手軟的大刀，被這樣一個信奉適者生存法則的上司如此認可，受寵若驚的布拉斯頓說不高興是騙人的，但是他有更在意的事，即使目前為止都沒收到哥哥的來電，但布拉斯頓希望提前做好準備，如果哥哥真的打來，無事一身輕的他能第一時間就赴約。

他不想再錯過了。

「找到了？」當初布拉斯頓願意跟她走的原因就是要找家人，女主管只是沒想到都過了十年還真能讓對方找到，該說是血濃於水嗎？身為獨生女的她不懂這種手足羈絆，要說全然替布拉斯頓感到開心也是違心之論，畢竟人找到了，就是他們合作關係的終點。

布拉斯頓沉默了很久才輕輕點頭，跟精明的人共事有好有壞，因為不用多說，對方就能跟上他的思考、自行理出後續；反之亦然，即使多找藉口，對方也不會那麼輕易被矇騙。

女主管直勾勾盯著布拉斯頓不發一語，只是靜靜的抽著煙，布萊克本兄妹委託案的失手看來跟對方失散多年的兄弟脫不了關係，八成就是殺害委託人的元兇，畢竟能藏這麼多年不讓布拉斯頓找到的人，肯定是個狠角色。

布拉斯頓在她眼中已經算數一數二的人才了，不僅能打、槍法精準、狠得下心；更重要的是他聰明，不必她講太多也能自己找出方法完成委託，即使任務出了突發狀況，布拉斯頓也會自己想辦法在時限內解決，不給她跟委託人帶來困擾，一直以來都是她的左臂右膀。然而即使是這樣優秀的布拉斯頓，也有找不到的人、也有窮盡一切手段都錯過十年的對象，可見人外有人、天外有天啊……感慨的同時，愛才惜才的的她倒是對布拉斯頓的兄弟起了點興趣。

她輕輕用食指與中指反覆敲著桌面思考得入神，布拉斯頓盯著她的動作，忍不住想起哥哥也會有這樣的行為，不知道過了十年，這樣的行為模式可有改變？

轉眼間對方嘴裡的那隻煙已要見底，布拉斯頓口中的棒棒糖也早已吃完，兩人僵持不下，活像是耗到破曉也沒問題，看誰比較能撐。

最後女主管吐出最後一口白霧，把煙蒂對準餐桌上那塊早就有燒焦痕跡的洞用力轉了兩圈捻熄，用力的嘖了一聲，布拉斯頓得意的露出笑容，他知道對方妥協了。

「好，你的辭呈我會批准，前提是你要替我做完最後一件案子，只許成功、不能再失敗了。」她的語氣並非請求，而是傲慢的下達最後一道命令，連轉圜的餘地都不給。

他就知道這女人不會那麼輕易放走自己……布拉斯頓無奈的抓了抓頭，抬頭想看一眼時鐘，卻發現原本該掛在牆上的鐘早在主管破門而入時就陣亡了。

「現在是凌晨一點二十分，我跟委託人約好你明天早上九點會打給她，號碼寫在這。」罪魁禍首笑嘻嘻的叼著一根全新的煙，卻遲遲沒點燃的意思，她將一張小紙條壓在打火機下方推到布拉斯頓面前，好整以暇的等待男人的反應。

「嘖……妳這瘋子。」布拉斯頓咬了咬嘴裡的塑膠棒，把對方指尖下壓著的兩樣東西都收過來，他滑開打火機的蓋子、起身湊到女人面前，替對方點最後一次煙。

就在這時，女主管的手指扣住他的下巴，明明布拉斯頓是被仰望的人，此刻卻覺得自己是被蛇盯上的青蛙。

「我一直很好奇一件事，你真的是貝塔嗎？我從來沒想過我會這麼關照部屬，如果你是歐咩嘎的話，那很多事情就合理了……」女人似笑非笑的湊上布拉斯頓的耳邊，深深吸了一口氣，隱隱藏在頸窩散發的柑橘甜味一直讓她欲罷不能，就跟布拉斯頓最喜歡吃的棒棒糖是同一種味道，但是她跟很多男、女貝塔交往過，都沒有這股味道讓她那麼念念不忘。

「我看你是肖想不存在的歐咩嘎太久了吧。」布拉斯頓佯裝鎮定、面不改色的把女主管推開，順便墊腳把打火機塞回對方胸前的口袋，繼而扣住女人的臂膀轉半圈，往殘破的大門方向移動。

「我是說真的，布拉斯頓，這次任務對歐咩嘎很危險喔？我沒有騙你。如果你真的是歐咩嘎，我會給你分派別的任務。」半推半就走到門口的女主管嘆了一口氣，回頭看著比她還矮上半截的男人，神色隱含著擔憂。

「不需要，還有我不跟妳說再見了。」布拉斯頓露出痞痞的微笑抬起手，目送高挑的背影漸漸走遠，一抹白逐漸隱入夜色中。

等再也見不到人影後，布拉斯頓才垮下撐起的笑容，跟一個強勢的女阿法單獨共處一室壓力真的很大……尤其是對方靠自己那麼近的時候，那股從心底萌生的恐懼是貨真價實的，即使自己接過那麼多次任務、受過那麼多次訓練，那種與生俱來的傲慢氣場依然能輕易震懾他，該死的阿法！

布拉斯頓有點氣惱自己的身分，順手抓起餐桌上那罐糖果往房內走去，因為大門已經沒了，隨便路邊的阿貓阿狗、宵小之輩都能大搖大擺從前門進他家偷東西，但布拉斯頓不以為意的將臥室門反鎖，現在的他只想好好睡上一覺，明天還要早起處理最後一件案子……他不抱希望的抓過手機一看，果然未接來電欄位還是沒新增，氣不打一處來的他抬手就把手機扔出去，哥哥是大笨蛋！騙子！

布拉斯頓還想發脾氣的時候突感一陣酸軟，糟糕、這感覺……他急忙把掉在床下的手機撿回來，看了一眼日期後他重重嘆了口氣，煩躁的抓亂頭髮，這周只顧著盼望兄長來電，完全忘記自己的發情期到了。

慶幸那女人走得早，不然又要衍生很多不必要的麻煩。布拉斯頓走到浴室內打開櫃子，裡面整齊的按照三排擺放著針劑，上面標示著A+、B-、D，顯示劑量的不同，他轉開水龍頭沖了一把臉，順便把浴缸放滿冷水，迅速脫光衣物的他最後選擇了最重的A+，隨意把櫥櫃關上的他泡入冷水中，將抑制劑的蓋子拔開，針頭對準上臂偏後的地方扎下去，藥劑推入體內的時候他低吟一聲，之後隨意的把空殼扔在地上，接下來等藥效發作的的十分鐘才是最難熬的，他都快要忘記這種疼痛了，自從第一次發情期以後就沒有了。

皮膚像是要燒起來那樣疼痛，而且持續不歇的在血液中沸騰，即使泡在水中也未能緩解多少，呼吸急促的布拉斯頓上半身沉入水中，只留一顆頭慵懶的靠在邊緣，想逼自己靜下。

真糗啊……沒接到哥哥來電、家被主管炸成半廢墟、莫名其妙接了個內容不明的委託、還忘記按時提前注射抑制劑，現在只能委屈的泡在浴缸裡等藥效發作。

如果是自律甚強的哥哥絕對不會發生這樣的事情……布拉斯頓氣餒的舀了一些水胡亂往自己臉上抹，為什麼他跟爸爸還有哥哥不一樣呢？為什麼他偏偏就是歐咩嘎？

十三歲那年的夏天異常炎熱，他還記得自己弄亂了哥哥的床舖，即使小心翼翼用衛生紙擦乾了手，卻依然沒力氣從兄長床舖離開，他非常後悔一時衝動做了這種事，更害怕如果哥哥知道了會討厭他。

可明明就耽誤了這麼久，兄長卻都沒出現，來的居然是爸爸，一向高深莫測的男人似乎露出擔憂的神情，雖然布拉斯頓更相信應該是自己燒糊塗看錯了，畢竟他錯過了晨練，嚴厲的父親應該是來罵他的。

男人朝他伸出手的時候，眼睛反射性閉上的布拉斯頓往床內縮了一下，然而父親沒有打他，左手伸到他的頸後將他抬起，另一隻手輕柔撥開他溼透的瀏海，噓聲安撫自己的同時，布拉斯頓感覺手臂傳來一陣刺痛，好像被針戳到……

「這會讓你好過一點，沒事了……睡一覺就會好的。」父親的聲音從來沒那麼溫柔過，聽得布拉斯頓忍不住直掉淚，他弱弱的喊了幾聲爸爸，對方輕撫他臉頰的動作沒有停下。

那天父親取消了一天的行程，等布拉斯頓睡醒以後，把他們兄弟兩叫去客廳，那是布拉斯頓第一次聽到歐咩嘎這個名詞。

這個世界除了男女之外，原來還有另外一種性別：人數最多的貝塔；天生在各方面就具備優勢的阿法；以及原本該擔任生育角色的歐咩嘎。

為什麼說原本呢？原因有幾個：首先，十五年前，歐美各國先後通過廢止將第二性別列入身分證的法案，以求這三種性別能擁有平等的就學、求職、結婚的競爭機會；再者，拜日新月異的科技所賜，抑制劑不斷推陳出新，功效強化、副作用減低的同時普及率大增，使得價格下跌，抑制劑不再是高昂的奢侈品，許多歐咩嘎就這樣神隱了，無異於一般的貝塔能出門工作且不受發情期干擾，進而在社會上取得一席之地。

在這樣的影響下，原本數量就已經偏少的歐咩嘎更成了可遇不可求的珍寶，不少阿法最終還是踏實的選擇與貝塔共築家庭，當然更常見的是雙貝塔的家庭，這些想和愛人共度一輩子的貝塔當然也想要擁有自己的小孩，所以他們的需求恰好和歐咩嘎相反，是要提高自身的發情期及受育率，在這市場需求前提下，不少貝塔專用的催情劑、提昇懷孕機率的催卵劑也推出了，再不行還有人工受孕跟試管嬰兒可用。

乍看之下，社會這樣很和平，貝塔能夠擁有生育跟在家待產的機會，歐咩嘎也能出門工作，大家各取所需；但是歐咩嘎的人身安全疑慮反而存在更大的隱憂，在治安好的地方還好說；在靠本能、血性吃飯的地方，一旦暴露是歐咩嘎的身分，遭受強暴、監禁、人口買賣等非法對待會比貝塔高出很多，這些事情是政府刻意隱瞞不讓民眾知道的，但是兩兄弟的父親看得可多了。

他的教育方針一向不變，這是個殘酷的世界，人性跟獸性相去不遠，與其祈求別人施捨良善，不如加強自己的實力才是根本。

「從今天開始，你要記住每個月的發情期、算好週期，在發情期前一周提早施打抑制劑，不然就會像今天這樣，身體的疼痛還是其次，主要是你會陷自己於危機之中、任人宰割，而且沒人會來救你。」父親的語氣十分平淡，就像那個下雨天他坐在駕駛座跟兄長說的那番話一樣，要不要當受害者，由自己決定。

布拉斯頓從父親手中接過針劑後，對方繼續說道：「非到必要，盡可能不要暴露自己是歐咩嘎，平等不過是嘴上說說的理想，如果你不想招惹無謂的麻煩，便照我說的按時施打抑制劑，你就能順利的隱藏在廣大的貝塔群裡。」

布拉斯頓垂下眼簾，身為歐咩嘎似乎是一件很麻煩的事，他偷偷覷了一眼坐在一旁的兄長，後者身體又在前後晃動著，他注意到兄長手中也有一管針劑。

「我跟你哥都是阿法，阿法的發情次數其實不亞於歐咩嘎，只是因為天生承受的器官殘缺所以較少人使用抑制劑。但是，我們的味道會影響你。所以我們同樣會使用抑制劑，不會再有今天這樣的事情發生了。」父親的聲音停頓了一下，而後又補充道，「最後，從今天開始，你們兄弟兩分開睡吧。」

一開始只是分開睡，他能忍耐，畢竟能待在哥哥身邊他就很滿足了。

而後哥哥率先搬出家裡，移居到德州就讀德克薩斯大學奧斯汀分校會計相關系所；他不是天才，卻拼著考上休斯頓大學，為的就是能跟哥哥近一點，即使每次見面都要開上三小時左右的車程，但布拉斯頓不在乎。

畢業之後，哥哥選擇從軍，布拉斯頓原本也想跟著去，父親跟兄長難得都表示反對，布拉斯頓只好隨便投了幾個履歷，當個普通的上班族總行吧？也是在那期間，他認識了方才炸開他家大門的主管，只是當時並不知道對方的真實身分。

安穩的生活並沒什麼不好，碰上父親跟兄長有休假的時候，週末就能約去哪吃飯話家常，特殊節日時則輪流去彼此的住所度過，原本以為生活就會像這樣持續下去，直到那個拋棄他們的女人死了。

一夕之間，他同時失去了父親跟兄長。

不能去探監已經夠折磨了，布拉斯頓沒想過哥哥會越獄，更沒想過從那天起，對方就像人間蒸發了一樣，彷彿不曾存在過。一開始他還能理解，越獄的犯人不可能主動聯繫，可能要避風頭一陣子才會找他，但被動的等待一向不符合他的作風，布拉斯頓將積蓄全部花在聘請私人偵探尋人，但是他們一家人根本沒留下什麼照片，要人家怎麼找？幸好他在大學時因興趣使然上了點繪畫相關的課程，所以勉強還能畫張尚堪辨認的肖像圖，他再花錢請人照這張圖臨摹，修得更像才送印，交給不同的偵探，回來的結果都是一樣的：找不到、找錯人。

隨著時間一天天拖過去，布拉斯頓的耐心跟自己的存款一樣快速消磨到什麼都不剩，他在公司的業績一落千丈，假都請得一塌糊塗，只要偵探那邊一捎來線索，他想都沒想就直接曠職，跳上駕駛座開了兩天的車跨州去驗證消息的真假，然而得到的都是失望、失落。

他被公司開除的那天下著大雨，去公司收拾東西後全部隨便扔入後車廂，布拉斯頓身上早已沒剩多少錢，失去經濟來源他下個月就會付不出給私人偵探的錢了，但是他卻不怎麼在意、他什麼都不想管了。

原本要開車直接回家，布拉斯頓卻在平常左轉的十字路口猶豫了，想了兩秒後改為直走，油門不要命的踩到底，最後停在一間閃著霓虹的酒吧門口。

父親明明說過酒精很危險，但越是危險的東西越能在人極度痛苦脆弱的時候帶來一絲慰藉，即使事情完全沒有變好，至少做做一場美夢也好。

那天他完全將父親的告誡拋在腦後，喝了個爛醉，已記不起為了什麼原因跟另外一桌的客人起了衝突，被酒吧老闆請出去的他們在後巷打了起來，雖然他的鼻樑被打斷、鮮血直流，但是那些人被揍得更慘，趴在泥濘裡面哀號不已，他挑釁的往一旁吐了口血沫，得意的嘲笑了幾聲，笑到最後眼淚卻掉了下來。

大雨持續落下，睫毛上沾滿水珠的他幾乎睜不開眼睛，瘀青的眼角滑過汗水、血水跟淚水，明明被打殘的不是他，布拉斯頓卻動也不想動，任憑雨水瘋狂打在自己臉上，刺得他鼻樑隱隱作痛，眼眶紅得似要滴血，還在發酵的酒精將這幾個月的壓抑全數逼成熱淚，他找不到啊，上哪都找不到啊，怎麼辦？

如果哭大聲一點，哥哥會聽見嗎？  
不會吧，雨聲太大了，他聽不到的。

不知發洩了多久，布拉斯頓才覺得好受了點，算算時間警察也差不多該到了，打算離開現場的時候，身後卻傳來一陣掌聲。

「太精彩了。」來者穿著明顯的白西裝，不知藏在暗處看了多久，她嘴裡咬著一根煙，邊鼓掌邊朝布拉斯頓走過來，一頭即腰的金色長髮隨著她靠近的步伐飄動著，擦得發亮的黑皮鞋踩過水窪時濺起水珠，明明是個女人，布拉斯頓卻感覺一股壓迫感迎面襲來，等到兩人距離近到只有一臂之長時，他才發現自己認得對方。

「妳想要幹麻？」在被開除後當天就立刻在自家附近的酒吧遇到前公司的主管，怎麼算都不是巧合。

「問你想不想找份新工作？」之前她在辦公室就一直在觀察，總覺得布拉斯頓跟那個環境格格不入；今天果真證明她沒看走眼，即使喝醉了還能一人扳倒四個壯漢，這樣的人當普通的上班族太浪費、太無趣了。

「沒興趣。」頭開始發疼的布拉斯頓後悔自己喝了太多，此時只想好好回家睡上一覺。

「我能給你想要的，你不是缺錢嗎？」她不死心的追問，似乎成功踩到對方的痛處，只見原本轉身要離開的男人停下腳步，三步併作兩步氣勢沖沖的朝她衝過來，毫不客氣的抓住她的衣領。

「聽著，妳給不了我真正想要的，妳能幫我找到我哥嗎？不能的話就閉嘴吧。」布拉斯頓不知道這女人探得自己多少底細，說實在，他也不在乎，所有跟哥哥無關的事情跟人都去死吧。

「可以唷。」女人得意的感覺勒住衣領的力道放鬆了不少，她緩慢的再複誦一次：「可以的。」  
這份承諾，終於在十年後實現。

還泡在浴缸內的布拉斯頓緩緩睜開眼睛，抑制劑已經發揮作用，身體不再灼熱的他只感到一陣寒冷，這樣很好，能讓他腦子跟情緒都稍微冷靜一些，要保持良好的狀態才能上工，即使是最後一份委託，也要拼盡全力做完。

不要緊的，十年他都能等了，不過是再多等幾天，又有什麼關係呢？

TBC


	3. All About US ch.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章字數比上次更多，也是最後一次更新囉，之後會公佈實體小說購買方式。  
> 正文下收：

即使折騰到凌晨三點才闔眼，布拉斯頓依舊早上八點半就爬起來梳洗，九點準時用另一隻手機照著紙條上的號碼播過去，才響兩聲對方就立刻接了起來，看來一刻都不能等。  
聽聲音是個中年婦女，要他調查自己丈夫是否外遇，布拉斯頓本來還想說這種事情找私家偵探或狗仔都可以的，直到對方緩緩吐出一個條件：「只要看到有任何偷情的跡象，不必拍證據給我，直接動手就對了。」

「直接動手？要做到什麼程度？」把棒棒糖抽出嘴裡的布拉斯頓稍微提起了點興致，果然，會找上他們的人都是沒別的解決方式了，重點根本不在抓姦，而是要他滅口。

「燒到不留證據。」即使語調輕輕淡淡的，布拉斯頓卻感覺到濃厚的恨意從那端透過來，習以為常的他應了幾聲，跟委託人討了目標物的照片及地址後便掛斷電話。

目標在田納西州的曼非斯市郊區擁有一座別墅，從目前所在的傑克遜市開車過去應該要三小時。布拉斯頓一邊迅速整理必要物品，一邊在腦中估計著車程。

當他準備就緒打開房門時，才發現四名壯漢坐在他的沙發上，各自玩著手機，聽到開門的聲音不約而同抬頭看他，其中一個之前還跟他合作過，是有點蠢的年輕小夥子。

這是本次的支援？還多達四人？布拉斯頓以為上個任務被他搞到團滅，公司應該不會再派給他支援，要隻身完成這次任務。沒想到那女人願意在短時間內調動四個人給他，要說沒參雜點私心是不可能的，這十年跟的也不算冤枉。

但更重要的是，那女人不會白白浪費人力，這次任務需要出動五人，代表真的具有相當的危險度，他必須要更加謹慎，布拉斯頓想不透的是為何會說對歐咩嘎極度危險？到底只是想套他的話，還是……

 

鈴鈴鈴鈴。

另外一頭，身處愛荷華州狄蒙因市的克里斯剛做完刺激訓練，手機便立刻響起，看見熟悉的笑臉彈出，他連忙接起，賈斯婷很少會準時在10點01分就打來，通常都會在訓練完畢後10分鐘才會打來，除非是有緊急事才會讓她破例。

「我就當你還沒聯絡你弟弟吧，是嗎？」機械性的聲音從電話彼端傳來，不意外得到克里斯的沉默之後她繼續說道：「我錄到一段對話，有關你弟的最新任務。」

「播出來。」克里斯一邊打開自己的筆記型電腦，一邊把手機的聲音開到最大。

內容大致上是一個貴婦委託胞弟調查丈夫是否外遇，如果有的話，就殺了那間別墅所有的人，並放火燒掉所有證據。

當布拉斯頓回應的嗓音從錄音播出時，克里斯嘴角不自覺上揚，猜測弟弟可能一開始意興闌珊的聽著，可能嘴裡還含著糖果所以咬字有點含糊，直到後面聽到要殺人時才把糖果拔出來，語調也上揚兩度，顯然是起了興致。

只是想像了一下，內心的思念就像重物壓入裝滿水的浴缸滿溢而出，好想見他、現在就想。十年以來都只透過電子設備看著弟弟就甘願了，但是那晚重逢改變了一切，原本還以為能夠忍住，但只是聽到布拉斯頓的聲音，克里斯頓覺得前幾天的糾結一掃而空，他不甘也無法再靠錄音就滿足了，他想跟布拉斯頓見面、想跟對方一起吃飯、看弟弟眉飛色舞的講述很多有趣的事情。

對話很公式化且簡短，一下子就聽完了，克里斯問賈斯婷這段錄音有什麼特別需要他注意的，除了要去田納西州的曼非斯市見弟弟以外。

「委託布拉斯頓的人是某個富豪的妻子，該富豪專門投資各種藥物，其中投注最大量資金研發的藥物是強制發情劑，因為劑量調配很重，即使是貝塔也會陷入狂亂，更別提讓歐咩嘎聞到會發生什麼事，更糟的是打過抑制劑的歐咩嘎吸入或服用此藥物，會比未施打抑制劑的歐咩嘎更加難受，且發情期間無法再注入抑制劑，否則會對身體造成極大損傷，只能靠交媾來緩解症狀，堪稱是目前黑市流通的最棒的媚藥。」賈斯婷一邊說，一邊將各種資料及有些不堪入目的照片傳到克里斯的電腦，後者越看臉色越黑，接下這個任務的弟弟簡直羊入虎口，太危險了。

「賈斯婷，幫我算出從這裡開到別墅最短的路線是哪條、需時多久。」克里斯果斷闔上電腦，衝下拖車跳上黑色的福特皮卡車，現在只想快點趕到弟弟身邊，布拉斯頓如果出了什麼意外，他一定不會原諒自己的，就像那天的喪禮一樣。

「你不直接打給他嗎？」就在克里斯扣上安全帶、把手機固定在架子上時，賈斯婷這樣問道。

「現在打去只會讓他分心，我只要在時間內趕到就好，一定……要趕上。」克里斯吹了吹雙手的指尖，踩下油門按照賈斯婷報的路線筆直行駛。

 

三小時後，布拉斯頓與其同夥率先抵達目的地，他掛著望遠鏡觀察了一下地形，別墅附近看起來挺遺世獨立，跟上次布萊克本住家差不多，是個適合偷情、殺人與被殺也不會引來注意的地點。布拉斯頓方才在車上做了點功課，這次目標曾登過幾次經濟雜誌的封面，在很多領域都有投資，多角化經營使得他身價水漲船高，這種人肯定會僱用一堆保安確保偷情時不會被暗殺吧？

「老大，我們現在該怎麼做？」四個幫手內跟布拉斯頓算最熟的蠢小子拎著一盒甜甜圈湊了過來，其他人在路上分別買了漢堡跟熱狗，就只有喜歡甜食的老大買了一盒甜甜圈，但方才在車上忙著惡補資料，所以到現在還沒吃。

「先觀察一下主人是不是在家，委託人有說她丈夫跟她說今天出差，不確定何時會抵達別墅。但是她有把別墅內部的格局圖傳給我，你們研究一下。」布拉斯頓掏出口袋的手機扔給一旁的小子，一邊繼續用望遠鏡觀察別墅內部，似乎沒看到任何保安，目標物可能還沒入住……

「怎麼了？你還杵在我旁邊幹麻？跟我一起賞風景啊？」布拉斯頓放下望遠鏡時發現這小子還站在他身邊，欲言又止的模樣讓他忍不住調侃對方。

「你還沒吃飯呢，先吃再工作吧？」男人小心翼翼的提高手上的盒子，之前跟老大合作過兩次，對方喜怒無常的個性讓他有點難以捉摸，有時會因為被打斷工作而生氣，有時卻又會稱讚他很機靈，不知道現在叫他吃飯是對還是錯……

幸好，今天幸運女神似乎站在蠢小子這邊。布拉斯頓拍了一下額頭後大笑，伸手接過盒子：「你沒說我都忘記了，難怪我沒辦法集中精神，吃飽才能幹活，你也吃一個吧。」

年輕人楞楞的看著布拉斯頓陽光的笑容，而後再看了一眼對方塞到他手裡的甜甜圈，覺得心裡有點癢癢的，一直覺得男人有股奇異的魅力，明明是他們當中個子最小的，說起話來可是中氣十足，跟那恐怖的女上司可以互相對罵而不顯氣弱；最重要的是老大的拳頭很痛，他曾經跟對方練習過兩次，都被打趴在地一時半刻起不來。

然而他無法忘記那天對練完，汗流浹背的布拉斯頓朝他伸手要拉他起來，汗水幾乎打濕了對方的背心，黏在男人身上透出完美的曲線，他順著對方的力道起身，因用力過猛他不小心撞到布拉斯頓身上，那瞬間從對方頸邊飄來的柑橘甜味讓他幾乎失了神，大家總笑說一定是老大吃太多棒棒糖，才會連骨子都透著那股味道，他卻覺得不是這樣、不只是這樣。

食物的味道才沒那麼好聞。蠢小子咬了一口甜甜圈默默這麼想。

就在一夥人吃完的時候，遠遠的就看到三台車往別墅方向開，布拉斯頓拍了拍手彈掉糖粉後抄起望遠鏡確認那是目標無誤，跟著下車的還有五男五女，其中幾個穿著還頗為清涼，布拉斯頓吹了個口哨，抱歉了小妞們，但是委託人的命令是絕對的，今天踏入這間別墅的人都別想活著走出去。  
開趴總是要有些藥、酒、食物助興，興致上來差不多瘋幾個小時後才會累垮，他們決定等到傍晚再行動，屆時該倒的應該都癱了，只要解決保安以後，找到那個富豪滅口並拍照後，再放火把房子燒了。

時間到了以後，布拉斯頓架著狙擊槍要蠢小子先下去跟門口的保全說幾句話、分散注意力，當他把第一個保全狙掉後，另外一個人還沒來得及反應過來就被小夥子近距離開槍放倒；隨後他們兵分三路，先把屍體拖到草叢內，一人換上準備好的衣物假裝自己是保全，無線電插在後方褲袋，隨時準備跟通風報信。

剩餘四人兩兩組隊，一隊從後門進入；他與小夥子則從前門進去，換上準備好的西裝假裝自己是遲來的賓客，由傻小子負責去按門鈴。

鈴響了兩次，都沒人來應門。布拉斯頓這才伸手轉了轉門把，居然沒鎖？他跟同伴對看了一眼，不約而同掏出槍來小心翼翼走進去。

房內只能用凌亂來形容，桌上、地上都是奇怪的粉末或藥丸、沒吃完的食物、喝到一半弄倒的杯子，空氣中更是瀰漫各式各樣的信息素，混雜交媾後的淫糜氣味，布拉斯頓皺了皺眉，這裡面混著至少三個以上阿法發情後的氣味，又是密閉空間所以味道濃稠得可怕，難道這就是上司說的危險嗎？可是他去過比這更龍蛇混雜的地方，只要記得注射抑制劑跟隨身攜帶一管以防萬一，按理說都不會有事的，難道這富豪除了開性愛趴以外，有更多不可告人的祕密嗎？

到目前為止只有看到一男一女裸身纏在一塊如膠似漆的倒睡在沙發上，其他人都去哪了呢？布拉斯頓走過去朝二人的腦門各開了兩槍後掏出對講機呼叫看門的，確認無異狀後再呼叫另一小隊，他們表示剛解決完一個趴在馬桶上嘔吐的醉漢，除此之外沒看到其他人。

就在此時，對講機那頭飆出髒話，隨後傳出一陣東西被擊破的聲音，布拉斯頓呼叫了兩次，對面都沒有回應，就在他還想繼續追問的時候，二樓有人扔了一顆煙霧彈下來，他跟同伴連忙後退並用衣物掩住口鼻，於此同時角落似乎閃出人影，礙於煙霧瀰漫及屋內完全沒開燈，能見度極低，三人就地找掩護蹲下，掐準時機探頭出去查看，豈知年輕小夥子運氣比較差，被噗咻一聲擊中腦門直接倒地，電光石火間，布拉斯頓冒險探頭開槍，第一發似乎打中對方的小腿，敵人跪下同時煙霧剛好散去些許，他的槍口再往上挪一些，碰的一聲，這次男人直接往後摔在地上。

躲回柱子後的布拉斯頓喘了兩口氣，繼而伸手去探同伴的脈搏，在探到些許動靜時他的手也被握住，躺在地上的夥伴呻吟了兩聲，布拉斯頓連忙湊近查看，才發現對方額頭沒被子彈鑽出窟窿，只是多了個紅印，附帶一坨奇怪的粉末佈滿他的臉頰，為什麼敵人要用這種東西應戰？雖然被擊中應該很痛，瞧那小子一時半刻爬不起來就能證明不好受；但怎樣都沒有實彈來得有效吧？布拉斯頓困惑的沾起一撮粉末端詳。

他盯著邊起身邊摸著自己後腦杓確認沒開花的同伴，忍不住問道：「你還好嗎？有沒有噁心、疼痛、燥熱或其他不適的感覺？」

「除了頭感覺被卡車輾過以外，是的，我很好。」小夥子一臉嫌棄的伸手把臉上、唇上的粉抹掉，還轉頭呸了幾口。

看他精神很好還能罵髒話，應該也不是什麼即發性毒藥……布拉斯頓搓了搓手打開對講機重新呼叫一次，依然沒有回應，看來凶多吉少；他改而呼叫守在門外的，幸好對方一下就接起來，表示並無異狀。

布拉斯頓猶豫了一下，打消叫對方離崗增援的念頭，他領著這兩人繼續往前就好；只是接下來的情況讓人更加摸不著頭緒，雖然一路遇到有人襲擊，但槍裡面裝的都不是索命的子彈，而是包著奇怪粉末、色料的彈包，只要打到牆上、柱子上或隊友身上都會炸開，搞得後來整間屋子、走廊都是那種味道，布拉斯頓雖然沒有被當面擊中，但也吸了不少，稱不上難聞，甚至還有點甜甜的。

房子繞了半圈後，又竄出兩個人，原本以為這次也要故技重施，然而另外一個同夥在槍響後應聲倒地，躲到櫃子後的小夥子盯著上一秒還跟自己開黃腔的壯漢一動也不動，血緩緩流出染紅了一片地板，沈不住氣的他嚷嚷道：「他們換彈了！」

「哼，兵不厭詐。」布拉斯頓迅速的裝填彈藥，就知道沒那麼好康的差事，前面那些鋪陳都是為了讓他們放鬆警惕，只是用棄子打法也真夠狠的，這樣也不難明白為何失蹤至今還沒發現屍體的第二小隊去哪了，八成是被藏起來了。

兩人合力解決完敵人，確認倒楣的同夥斷氣後才繼續前進。奇怪的是，房子繞完一圈都沒看見最重要的富豪，應該是藏在地下室，只是入口有點難找……布拉斯頓輕嘖一聲，拿出手機重新審視委託人發給他的別墅結構圖。

不知空調是否被關掉，還是他們方才經歷死鬥出了一身汗，覺得越來越熱的布拉斯頓難耐的拉扯領口，即使再多解開襯衫的一顆釦子也沒改善多少，主要還是因為外套的關係，但再熱也不能脫，因為暗袋內藏一管抑制劑，看來只能忍耐到任務結束了。

身旁的小弟也不斷用手臂抹汗，一邊偷偷盯著老大的背影看，不知為何他覺得有股很香的味道從男人身上飄來，一開始他還以為是粉末的關係，但隨著他們在屋內逗留的時間變長，這期間都沒有新的敵人，空氣中那股古怪的粉塵甜味自然淡了不少，取而代之的是清新的柑橘香味撲鼻而來，弄得他有些心猿意馬、心跳加速，但在這種節骨眼上他不敢提。

「原來藏在這，小心點，我們要下去了。」布拉斯頓一邊伸手碰觸格局圖顯示地下室位置正上方的書櫃，把所有的書都掃到地上，發現有個按鈕，戳下去果然櫃子就挪開了，有錢人真的很愛搞這些花樣，希望那傢伙真的在地下室，布拉斯頓想盡可能速戰速決，因為他現在身體不太對勁。

除了方才提到的燥熱有增無減以外，頭也開始隱隱作疼，呼吸急促的同時心跳也快得異常，症狀跟發情期太像了，可是他昨天已經施打最重的抑制劑，那管照理說可以維持一週都不成問題，他不認為是藥劑失效，難道跟方才那些來路不明的粉末有關？

無論如何，現在都沒有退路了，他必須要火速完成任務，殺人滅口、放火燒屋，結束。

沿著樓梯往下走到底，終於看見委託人要殺的目標，布拉斯頓毫不猶豫舉槍直接射擊，然而子彈卻沒打到男人身上，布拉斯頓咒罵一聲，這才發現富豪所處之處居然隔著一面玻璃，不用說肯定是防彈的；對方身後還有一堆研究器材、零散的槍械跟不同顏色的藥粉罐，看來剛剛那些奇怪的彈包粉是出自這的沒錯，問題來了，要怎麼攻破那扇防彈玻璃？

「唉呀，你們終於來了，我算了算時間也差不多。」男人似乎一點也不訝異他們的造訪，語氣中甚至帶點興奮，這讓布拉斯頓皺了皺眉，沒人會張開雙手欣喜迎接要來殺自己的人吧？

「如果你能識相一點自己走出來，我會給你個痛快。」布拉斯頓如往常般扯出痞痞的笑容，狀似游刃有餘，他卻知道如果無法在二十分鐘……不，十分鐘內解決對方的話，自己絕對會有大麻煩。  
汗水已滲溼他的整件襯衫；握著槍的手也微微在發抖；越是大口換氣情況卻只會更糟，因為屋內飄著一股阿法的信息素，這會加速他的發情症狀，當抑制劑功效逐步喪失時，他要花更大的力氣去對抗這股味道。

眾人都知道歐咩嘎發情的氣味對阿法與貝塔都有極大的誘惑力，尤其是阿法；但只有歐咩嘎才能切身體會，阿法發情起來的味道也很要命，其散發出來的荷爾蒙會使歐咩嘎強制進入恍惚狀態，只能待在原地被鎖定他的阿法捕捉。

這很不公平，沒錯，所以才有抑制劑的發明。

但當這份後天的屏障消失的時候，只能赤裸裸面對最原始的優劣差距時，布拉斯頓不由自主的感到恐懼，即使他做過很多特訓，延長自己能夠在沒有抑制劑的情況下、聞到阿法味道還能保持理智的時間，也不過就十來分鐘。

超過這段時間會發生什麼，他不敢去想。

「老大……」就在此時，身後異常安靜的蠢小子突然開口，布拉斯頓應了一聲還沒來得及問對方要幹麻，前者二話不說直接撲了上來，撞得毫無防備的布拉斯頓往前踉蹌兩步、險些跌倒。

現在不是搞內鬨的時候吧？布拉斯頓反射性回以肘擊，對方悶哼一聲後抬腳就往他的側腹踹，平時很能忍痛的布拉斯頓此時卻不由自主彎腰，該死的發情期把他所有的感官都放到最大，就連痛楚的感度也是平時的三倍，臭小子倒是把他的教誨記得挺牢的，在敵人露出破綻時不要猶豫必須趁勝追擊，後背立馬被補一拳，疼痛逼得他跪到地上，對方反折他的右臂並將他的槍奪走，然而布拉斯頓並不放棄，他冒著肩膀可能脫臼的危險順著右邊轉半圈，整個人仰躺在地並抬腿奮力一踹，對方吃了一記的確鬆開箝制他的力道，但布拉斯頓還來不及再補一腳時，對方已經一拳扎實的揍在他的肚子上，痛得他眼前一陣發黑，早餐都快嘔出來了，動彈不得的那幾秒就被男人壓住雙手，勝負至此已分。

「咳咳、王八蛋……到底收了他多少錢？」怎樣想都是被出賣，布拉斯頓嘶了兩口氣咬牙問道。

「都是你的錯……你太香了。」年輕人低頭凝視著平常不可一世的男人狼狽的躺在他身下，征服欲被大幅滿足的滋味難以言喻，更重要的是他終於解開心中隱藏多年的疑惑，老大居然真的是歐咩嘎，他無法形容男人身上那股味道在衝破抑制劑的束縛後是多麼好聞、多麼令人按捺不住衝動，原來書上記載的並無虛言，一旦遇上沒有使用抑制劑且未被標記的歐咩嘎發情時，那股味道根本不是貝塔能相提並論。以前的他根本沒碰過歐咩嘎，或確切來說，沒遇到未使用抑制劑偽裝成貝塔的歐咩嘎，所以縱然想破了頭也無法確知歐咩嘎發情的味道究竟有多誘人。

然而他今天才聞了那麼幾秒，身體比大腦反應還快、想都沒想就出手了。年輕人也不知道哪生出來的膽，也許跟一路上那奇怪的粉末有關，他卻不想去深究原因，此時的他只覺得老大看起來很好吃，而他要順從本能、勢在必行。

「起來，我保證留你全屍。」男人就卡在自己雙腿中間，勃發的熱源就隔著褲子緊緊貼著他的屁股，他都忘記這傢伙是個阿法……真糟糕啊，這情況糟到不能再糟了，想起上司說過這趟任務對歐咩嘎很危險，他還真沒想過會落到這種局面，諷刺的是襲擊他的還是派來支援的人。

「老大，你是不是從來沒跟阿法做過呢？偽裝了這麼長的貝塔，一定很累吧？發情期很難熬吧？讓我來幫你。」年輕人對他的威脅一點也不放在心上，他不可能放過到手的歐咩嘎，尤其那人還是他仰慕已久的對象，只要標記了男人，即使再怎麼不願意，以後老大也只能對自己發情，那畫面光想像就令人血脈賁張，就算冒著被打死的危險也甘願。

面色鐵青的布拉斯頓寧可挨兩顆子彈也不想被男人壓在身下，多年來從未間斷施打抑制劑就是不想跟那個人以外的阿法發生關係，但那個人是不可能碰他的，從父親手中接過抑制劑的時候，他就做好要孤身一輩子的準備。

既然做好這種覺悟，他就要抵抗到底，怎麼能輕易放棄？除了自己，誰都救不了他。  
即使身體已經難受到不行；大腦被蒸烤得快不能運作，布拉斯頓還是逼自己保持清醒，十指深陷掌中用那些許的疼痛喚回幾分神智，如果讓對方分心鬆開他的一隻手，他必定能成功反擊……就在布拉斯頓欲開口時，耳邊卻傳來自動門滑開的聲音。

「他是我重要的實驗對象，抱歉，可以請你從他身上滾開嗎？」不知何時跑出安全區域的富豪雙手持槍瞄準壓制布拉斯頓的男人，一邊忍不住興奮的命令道。

方才他一直在安全處觀察兩人內鬨，比較年輕的那個不意外是個阿法，吸了那麼多藥粉，爆發出來的力氣果然還是具有壓倒性的優勢；他原本以為個子較為嬌小的那個人也是貝塔，原本想靜靜的就看他兩打一炮，記錄需時多久、發情多長，再把數據交給研發團隊改進；長年以來因為上門的不是政商就是拜金男女，富豪已經膩了，他想知道如果他的藥用在經過專業訓練的人身上還管不管用，例如軍人、殺手，所以要他老婆去委託人來暗殺自己，一路上觀察的結果都沒有出乎預期的表現，所有人裡面就那隻個子最矮的還有看頭，但如果他是貝塔的話，富豪並不意外對方能撐這麼久，畢竟貝塔的發情率本就偏低，抗藥性相對也較高；可是聽他兩方才的對話證明那個男的居然是歐咩嘎，還是沒被標記過的？！

身為一個阿法，這就不能退讓了；在推開玻璃門的時候，撲鼻而來的濃郁柑橘味讓他不假思索的舉起手槍，他不是沒碰過歐咩嘎，但從未遇過身手如此矯健且頑抗至此的，尤其在吸了這麼多藥粉後還能保持理智的更是前所未見，他興奮到手都在顫抖，不論怎樣一定要得到手。

躺在地上的布拉斯頓生平第一次由衷慶幸沒直接射死獵物，不僅沒趁亂逃跑、話還很多，根本神助攻。果不其然，壓住他的叛徒注意力被對方分散不少，握住他的力道也放鬆了些許，就是現在！

布拉斯頓毫不遲疑用雙腿夾緊男人的後背逼迫後者往下彎，於此同時他奮起往上用腦袋去撞對方的鼻樑，男人慘叫的同時再也不能牢牢抓住他，急忙掙開雙手箝制的布拉斯頓迅速從綁在腿間的刀帶抽出利刃；左手環住對方將兩人距離壓得更近，即使男人惱羞回手掐他時已來不及了，布拉斯頓反手一刀直接插入男人的咽喉，被割斷的動脈噴出大量的血全數灑在布拉斯頓的臉上，年輕人眼睛瞪得極大，不甘心的收攏十指、深深陷入布拉斯頓的脖頸，後者幾乎要喘不過氣，但死都不肯鬆刀，甚至將刀刃再往內插入半吋。

兩人僵持不下一陣子，最後布拉斯頓感覺掐住喉嚨的力道漸漸放鬆，原本發黑模糊的視線又恢復清明，他才把刀往外拔出，冷眼看著男人張嘴想說什麼、卻因為喉頭被切開根本發不出聲音，泉湧的血水將布拉斯頓的視線澆染成一片紅，他卻一瞬也不瞬的緊盯著對方，直到男人倒臥在自己身上時，他又在對方腦門上補了一刀，確認男人死透後才敢放鬆的大口喘氣，紅得似要滴血的眼眶擠出些許淚水；每呼吸一次都感覺乾灼的喉嚨像被砂紙磨過般刺痛；缺氧過久的胸口每起伏一下都像被重物碾壓一樣疼痛；好不容易緩過氣來的他費力推開屍體，一時半刻卻爬不起來，身體在方才這番纏鬥中耗費過多體力，還吸入大量的阿法信息素，已經到極限了。

不能倒下、不能……認輸，他的任務還沒做完。昏昏沉沉的布拉斯頓緊咬下唇逼自己清醒，卻因身體其他部位過於疼痛，以致他感覺不到嘴唇出血時帶來的刺痛，他盯著一雙皮鞋佇立在自己手勾得到範圍之外的地方，這傢伙很賊啊……

「太精彩了，你是我見過最棒的歐咩嘎！調教你這種倔強的人肯定會很有意思，不知道你在床上會發出怎樣的叫聲呢？」富豪親眼目睹布拉斯頓如何扭轉劣勢殺了同伴，要不是還拿著槍，他肯定拍手叫好。雖不敢離布拉斯頓太近，免得下場就跟那位仁兄一樣；但他也捨不得站太遠，經歷一場奮戰過後，渾身散發香甜氣味的男人就像受傷的獵豹一樣，雖動彈不得卻依舊危險的致命，美得讓人無法移開視線。

他現在要做的就是等男人暈過去，或是再給對方扎一針……富豪已經從口袋內掏出一根純度極高的媚藥，卻又忌憚布拉斯頓手中握的那把刀，近戰情況下，槍並不比刀佔上風，非到必要時刻他也不想開槍射傷男人，不僅等等玩起來很沒意思，還要預防槍傷惡化感染，會少很多樂趣的。

調教？難怪這傢伙遲遲不開槍，原來想活抓他取樂。雖然對方猥瑣的意圖替他爭取到反擊的機會，可他也明白時間再拖下去，最後暈過去或失去理智的肯定是自己……布拉斯頓握緊短刀，另外一隻手摸了摸外套的內袋，好、很好……他備用的抑制劑果然在方才的纏鬥中被壓碎了，雖然依他目前的狀況就算施打抑制劑也改善不到哪去，而且等藥效發揮至少要十分鐘，他沒辦法等。

他現在的手能抬多高？把刀拋出去的時候要用多少力氣？如果沒中的話下場會如何？布拉斯頓已經無力去思考這些，只憑著本能行動。他出任務前沒評估好風險、沒帶夠工具，現在自食惡果他怨不得人，做這行本來就有隨時要丟命的心裡準備，只是……

可惜了啊，好想再見哥哥一面；再聽一次兄長喊他的名字。  
**布拉斯頓。**  
手中短刀飛出去的同時，他聽到子彈破風穿透骨肉的聲音。

「布拉斯頓！」熟悉的嗓音自遠而近傳來，布拉斯頓懷疑自己是否迴光返照，才會在此時此地聽到兄長的呼喚，直到碰的一聲，他看見富豪面向他倒臥在不遠處，額頭正中央開了一個孔，睜圓漸失焦距的雙眼似乎不敢置信就在快要得手的那一刻失去所有，連自己的命都賠上了。

很快的，一襲黑的身影擋住布拉斯頓的視線，盈滿鼻腔的是鐵鏽跟煙硝的氣味，一陣安心伴隨熱淚湧出布拉斯頓的眼眶，他想喊哥哥卻怎樣都發不出聲，像是喉內卡了顆雞蛋般難受，只能抽抽噎噎的。

「你的頭……受傷了嗎？」兄長的手指小心翼翼的撫過他的頭，似乎要確認出血點在哪。

「那不是我的血……別擔心。」好不容易擠出答覆的布拉斯頓吸了吸鼻子，沙啞的嗓音聽起來卻委屈至極。

就見克里斯面無表情的站起身來，先走到咽喉被開個大口的屍體邊多補了三槍；又走到富豪身旁射擊三發；最後回到弟弟身邊說：「好，我們走。」

布拉斯頓看傻的眨了眨眼，哥哥是個極度講求效率跟邏輯的人，按理說那兩個傢伙已經死透了，補槍是沒有意義且浪費的行為；真要以防萬一的話，最多腦門兩槍就夠了，他卻開到三槍？

這樣只有一種可能，布拉斯頓小心翼翼的問：「你在生氣嗎？」

得到兄長簡短的應聲以後，布拉斯頓一臉歉疚的表示：「對不起，這是我接的任務，卻連累了你。」

「不……該道歉的是我，布拉斯頓，我不該讓你等這麼久。」克里斯先伸手試探性按壓對方的胸口及其他部位，確認沒有骨折後才扶起對方，原本要勾肩搭背這樣走，但才走幾步路，克里斯卻發現弟弟根本走不太動，每走一步都會倒抽一口氣，卻又壓抑著不說話。

克里斯本想問對方是否有其他暗傷，話到嘴邊時打住了，那股令人心猿意馬的味道不正是顯而易見的答案？弟弟發情了。  
長年執行任務的布拉斯頓不會犯下忘記施打抑制劑的低級錯誤，所以肯定跟賈斯婷說的藥物有關，一想到如果自己再晚幾步，布拉斯頓極有可能變成照片上的受害者之一，他就火冒三丈的想回去再把富豪抓起來鞭屍，這很不合邏輯，一個人都死了，鞭屍是毫無意義的行為，克里斯明明知道，卻解不下這口氣，只能盤算著先把弟弟救出這裡，之後再把這鬼地方一把火燒了。

昏昏沉沉的布拉斯頓發現哥哥的腳步停下來，是他拖慢對方了嗎？正想開口強裝自己沒事，就看到哥哥在他面前蹲下。

「布拉斯頓，上來。」克里斯已計算過了，用背的是最快且最有效減少弟弟受苦時間的辦法。

「我、我可以自己走。」這句話說來連布拉斯頓自己都不信，但被哥哥背著狀況一定會更糟，不用試也知道。

「上來。」這次更為簡短，沒得商量。

布拉斯頓看著兄長寬闊的背影，嘆了一口氣後才伸手攀上男人的肩膀，他自覺不是小孩子了，卻總是需要哥哥來幫他，小時候有一次因貪玩摔傷也是兄長背著自己走回家的，沒想到過了十幾年依然沒變；不同的是當年的他們都還沒到性別覺醒的年紀，沒有因發情所苦的問題。

此時此刻的布拉斯頓覺得自己要崩潰了，沒有什麼情況會比發情期到來時、近距離吸取心儀對象的信息素卻什麼都不能做來得折磨，不如一槍斃了他還比較痛快，如果說方才面對兩個阿法的他是死都不從；此刻的他就是不想忍了……

布拉斯頓羞恥的感覺隆起的褲檔緊密貼著男人，只是稍微摩擦都會讓他背脊竄過一陣電流；一收一縮的後穴分泌出的液體早就把內褲沾濕了，他能做的就是咬住手臂不讓聲音洩出來，就說讓哥哥背只會讓情況變得更加不可收拾，鼻息加重的布拉斯頓覺得這段路好漫長，一邊希望趕快走完這段路好結束這一切，卻又偷偷奢望緊貼彼此的時間能再延長一些，哪怕這樣只會讓他更加難受。

明知強求超出兄弟情不該存在的歪曲愛慕得到回應過於奢求，每喊一次「哥哥」時，都會提醒他這件事；曾經想過分離那麼久，再度重逢時，也許他能甘願做回一個弟弟，就跟大多數人一樣；也許到那天，他的心就自由了。

然而那天真的到來時，光是聽到自己的名字從哥哥嘴裡唸出來的時候，才短短幾個音節就輕易擊潰他所有的心裡建設，像是一瓶摔破的陳年老酒，滿溢而出的每一滴熱淚都是他釀藏了十年的思念，他哭笑不得的意識到，再過十年、二十年，這份心情依舊不會改變。

如果有思慕的抑制劑，那就好了。

走在前方的克里斯感覺脖頸一陣溼熱，弟弟貼著自己的軀體在微微顫抖著，一定很不舒服吧？又哭了……胸口一陣泛疼的他加快腳步，一路上兩人未交談隻字片語，只有他的腳步聲與弟弟的鼻息聲交錯著。

踏上拖車後，克里斯筆直的朝浴室前進，車上雖有衛浴設備但空間不大，不足擠下兩個成年男子，身體半截都在門外的克里斯一手攬住弟弟讓對方靠在自己胸口，迅速脫去胞弟的上衣，再次確認無傷口後才轉開蓮蓬頭沖洗男人臉上及身上的血漬，他知道不關門水會灑得滿地都是，之後清理更要花上一陣子，但是克里斯不在意。

洗乾淨後，克里斯抽了一條毛巾擦拭對方的頭髮跟臉頰，而後抱起對方小心翼翼放到床上，就當他轉身要離開的時候，衣角卻被拉住。

「哥哥，拜託你……幫幫我。」

抓著他衣擺的指節在顫抖著；脆弱無助的嗓音充滿著徬徨，就跟那年的夏天一樣，當時的他沒有回應胞弟的期待，如今呢？

命運繞了一圈，終究回到當年的原點。

為什麼他總讓弟弟露出那麼難受的表情？十年來他從未見過弟弟在人前落淚，只有夜深人靜時偶爾會躲在棉被裡喊著他的名字偷哭，他明明答應父親會好好保護布拉斯頓的，卻總是有辦法搞砸。

賈斯婷問過難道布拉斯頓不算在他的「未完成事項清單」嗎？答案絕對是肯定的，不僅是，而且是唯一他一直擱置在心中沒有完成的事情，明知最後一片拼圖就落在桌腳，他卻遲遲不敢伸手去撿，究竟在怕什麼？是因為那天爸爸看著他們兄弟的眼神？還是他怕如果跨出那一步，布拉斯頓卻後悔了、離開他了，他會受不了、甚至捨不得放手？如果情況變成那樣，他是不是也會對布拉斯頓構成威脅？

不能讓那種事發生，他發過誓會不擇手段保護弟弟，讓對方遠離一切危險，當然也包括他自己。

這十年克里斯不只一次想過，如果布拉斯頓跟誰在一起、兩情相悅的話，做哥哥的也就滿足了，時間再久一點也許對方會放棄找他、生活重心不再繞著他打轉，這樣的話，弟弟就自由了。

明明是這麼想的，卻在每次看到有人跟弟弟告白時，心臟都不自主懸到嗓子口，直到布拉斯頓拒絕後才鬆了一口氣。克里斯實在搞不懂那股干擾自己的情緒是什麼，它既不是憤怒，卻也非愉快的感受，不是喜、怒、哀、樂的話，那到底是什麼？這股無名的情緒從未在他與客戶或其他人打交道時出現，只會在弟弟與可能交往的對象談話時才會湧現。

方才，當他在轉角處聽到富豪對胞弟說著露骨的下流言語時，那股無名的情緒又湧了出來，伴隨著憤怒在他血液中流竄、叫囂著：誰都不准碰他的弟弟，誰都不能！

毫不猶豫扣下板機後，克里斯衝到滿身血的布拉斯頓身邊，手指穿過男人微捲的頭髮時，看見弟弟強撐起的笑容，克里斯才恍然大悟，一直以來，他都想這麼做、想主動觸碰布拉斯頓。  
想當那個唯一能觸碰弟弟的人。  
只有他可以。

然而就在克里斯想回握對方的手之前，弟弟卻率先鬆開了他的衣服。  
為什麼？

布拉斯頓對上胞兄不解的眼神，硬擠出一個笑容接續他方才的請求：「可以幫我拿抑制劑嗎？你平時用的，我應該也能用，麻煩你了，哥哥……」

這是個很爛的台階，但夠用了，他不想從哥哥嘴裡聽到明白的拒絕，所以……這樣就好。

兄長停頓的那幾秒鐘對他而言猶如一世紀那樣漫長又煎熬，但是答案已經很明顯了，是他自己太傻，早就想過哥哥會有這樣的反應，在夢裡都預見過上千萬次了，卻還是不死心的想賭上一把。  
太難堪了。

即使阿法的抑制劑不適合歐咩嘎使用，但布拉斯頓不在乎，用什麼方法都好，弄暈他吧，他再也忍不下去了，再聞下去，他怕會洩出更多不該講的真心話。

「不。」

「咦？」布拉斯頓以為自己燒過頭了，沒聽清楚哥哥剛才說什麼，他疑惑的抬頭想追問時，卻看到一陣陰影，哥哥不知何時壓在自己身上，寬闊的體型遮蔽上方的光線，讓他看不清兄長的表情。

「唔？！」而後男人的氣息覆蓋他的唇瓣時，眼睛睜大的布拉斯頓像頭受驚的小鹿動也不敢動，什麼、發生什麼事了？  
張嘴卻感覺男人的舌頭壓了進來，大腦一片空白的布拉斯頓完全呆住，只能任憑兄長擺佈，直到自己有點呼吸困難的時候，毫無實感的他才意識過來，哥哥在吻他。

「不需要抑制劑，布拉斯頓，我會幫你，而且這件事只能由我來做。」兩人唇分之際，克里斯對著身下愣怔的弟弟這麼說道，語氣淡然的像在描述今天的天氣不錯這麼平淡無奇的事情，卻像平地一聲轟雷在布拉斯頓耳邊炸開。

【網路試閱結束】  
作者後記：  
1、後續的肉跟結局都會收錄在書內，但是我還沒寫完，等寫完也送印之後，會把購買資訊更新在這，最慢應該6月前會貼吧，有需要的再自行關注囉。  
2、第一次在網路上連載超過二萬字，破了我自己的紀錄啊……如果能有更多人因此注意到這對可愛的兄弟，那就好啦！


End file.
